heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip 'n' Dale
Chip and Dale (also rendered as Chip 'n' Dale or Chip an' Dale) are two Chipmunk cartoon characters created in 1943 at Walt Disney Productions. Their names are a pun based on the name of the famous 18th-century cabinet maker Thomas Chippendale. This was suggested by Bill "Tex" Henson, a story artist at the studio. According to Disney, Chip is the logical schemer, and Dale is the goofy, dim-witted one. Originally the two were of a very similar appearance, but as a way to tell them apart, some differences were introduced. An easy way to visually tell them apart is that Chip has a small black nose (it looks a bit like a chocolate "chip" as a way to help people remember who is who) and two centered protruding teeth, whereas Dale has a big red nose (except in the very earliest shorts) and his two prominent buck teeth exposed. Chip is also depicted as having smooth, short fur atop his head while Dale's tends to be ruffled. In most cartoons they are either antagonists against Pluto or more frequently against Donald Duck. In the 1950s, they were finally given their own series, but only three cartoons were made; Chicken in the Rough (1951), Two Chips and a Miss (1952) and The Lone Chipmunks (1954). List of Chip 'n' Dale shorts Chip and Dale appear in the following 23 animated Short films. (Complete list) VHS and DVD releases *''The Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale'' – Includes Two Chips and a Miss, Chicken in the Rough, Chips Ahoy and The Lone Chipmunks plus various song scenes in between cartoon shorts sung by Chip 'n' Dale *''Classic Cartoon Favorites, Vol. 4: Starring Chip 'n' Dale'' (DVD)– Includes Chicken in the Rough, Chip an' Dale, Out of Scale, Two Chips and a Miss, Food for Feudin', Working for Peanuts, Out on a Limb, Three for Breakfast and Dragon Around *''Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale'' – Includes Food for Feudin', Trailer Horn and Two Chips and a Miss *''A Tale of Two Chipmunks'' – Includes Chicken in the Rough, Chips Ahoy and The Lone Chipmunks *''Disney Cartoon Classics Vol. 9: Starring Chip 'n' Dale'' – Includes Working for Peanuts, Donald Applecore and Dragon Around plus short scenes in between the cartoon shorts narrated by Jiminy Cricket, and is the only animation where Donald addresses the chipmunks by their names ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' In 1989, Chip and Dale became the title characters in a new animated series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, in which they formed a detective agency with new characters created for the show: female mouse inventor Gadget Hackwrench, muscular adventuring Australian mouse Monterey Jack, and Zipper the fly. While in the original shorts the duo are frequent troublemakers who are concerned only with themselves, in Rescue Rangers they are crime fighters who help the less fortunate. In this series the personality differences between the two are more pronounced, with Chip as the responsible, no-nonsense leader and Dale as the goofy, laid back free spirit. Additionally, they wear clothes in this series which reflect their personalities; Chip wears a leather jacket and fedora (much like Indiana Jones), while Dale wears a Hawaiian shirt (much like Magnum, P.I.). Also, Corey Burton gave Dale a slightly raspier voice not heard in any incarnations before. Comics series Chip 'n' Dale also had their own comic book title, first from Dell Comics with Four Color Comics #517,581,and 636, then their own title for issues #4-30 (1955–62), which was then continued by Gold Key Comics with #1-64 (1967–80), and later under its brand Whitman with #65-83 (1980–84).'n' Dale second volume description http://www.comicvine.com/chip-n-dale/49-22729/? ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' Chip and Dale appear as guest stars in some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes: *"Daisy-Bo-Peep" *"Donald's Big Balloon Race" *"Minnie's Birthday" (Cameo) *"Mickey Go Seek" *"Daisy's Dance" *"Pluto's Ball" *"Daisy in the Sky" *"Pluto's Best" *"Goofy the Great" *"Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt" *"Donald's Hiccups" *"Minnie's Picnic" *"Goofy in Training" *"Mickey's Big Band Concert" *"Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival" *"Minnie's Mystery" *"Mickey's Comet" *"Space Captain Donald" *"The Friendship Team" *"Pluto's Playmate" *"Choo-Choo Express" *"Goofy's Coconutty Monkey" *"Daisy the Painter" *"Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland" *"Chip's and Dale's First Beach Trip" *"Minnie's Mouseke-Calendar" *"Minnie's Wizard of Dizz" *"Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower" *"Secret Spy Daisy" *"Minnie in Tuffyland" Species While most call them chipmunks, their markings say that the are actually golden mantled ground squirrels. much like how curious George is called a monkey, but appears to be an ape, as he has no tail. Other appearances Chip 'n' Dale occasionally appeared in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. They can also be spotted in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol where they are seen dancing to the music inside Fezziwigs. They are also at Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Orlando, FL. Also, you can meet them at Disneyland Paris in Paris, France. Goofy Gophers A recurring shtick often mistakenly attributed to Chip 'n' Dale is the characters' alleged use of politeness: "After you," … "No, I insist, after you!" This gag, from the early-1900s Alphonse and Gaston comic strip, is used by another studio's characters: Warner Bros' Mac and Tosh as the Goofy Gophers. However, in the 1950 short "Out on a Limb," Chip 'n' Dale do engage in a round of this (possibly in reference to the Goofy Gophers) before Chip stops it from getting out of hand with a swift kick to Dale's rear end. Voice actors The classic voices of Chip 'n' Dale were mostly provided by Helen Silbert, Dessie Flynn/Dessie Miller, and James MacDonald. The earliest voices were provided by female office staff, without credit. In "Private Pluto" the chipmunks' speech was created by speeding up sound clips of normal speech. In a number of the shorts that followed, many of these same sound clips were used again, though later shorts used dialogue specifically recorded for that short. At one point in "Winter Storage", Chip and Dale get into an argument while caught in a trap. When the scene switches to an outside view of the box (with Donald Duck sitting on the box) the dialogue being heard is actually a sped up segment of the voice-over narration from the Goofy short "A Knight for a Day". Since 1988, Chip has been voiced by Tress MacNeille and Dale by Corey Burton. Video games *Chip 'n' Dale appear in a Rescue Rangers spin-off video game that was produced for the Nintendo Entertainment System by Capcom in 1990. A sequel was released in 1993. *Chip 'n' Dale appear in Disney's Toontown Online in Chip & Dale's Acorn Acres. Toons can go there to play miniature golf. This place has access to Donald's Dock and Bossbot Cog Headquarters. *Chip 'n' Dale appear in "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle" a DOS game produced by Hi-Tech Expressions, Inc. in 1990. *Chip 'n' Dale appear in Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the Kingdom Hearts series, Chip and Dale reside in Disney Castle as operators of the Gummi Ship garage. While Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton resume their respective roles, the latter uses a deep-sounding voice for Dale. Though making voiceless cameos in the first game, Chip and Dale play a larger role in Kingdom Hearts II. The two also appeared in the prequel game, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. See also * List of Chip 'n' Dale Merchandise * List of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Merchandise References External links * Chip 'n' Dale Online * * * * * Disney Archive Entry Category:Animated duos Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Dell Comics titles Category:Disney comics characters Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1943 Category:Fictional chipmunks Category:Gold Key Comics titles Category:Kingdom Hearts characters